


Rude Awakenings

by SanjiTrash



Category: One Piece, anime - Fandom, zosan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, The fire alarm went off at my building at 3am and HOLY SHIT THE HOT NEIGHBOUR IS IN HIS UNDERWEAR au, otherwise know as my favourite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjiTrash/pseuds/SanjiTrash
Summary: Luffy accidentally sets off the fire alarm in there apartment complex and Sanji is kind of glad that he did





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, what’s happening?
> 
> This is a super short story that I wrote on my phone in 3 days so I’m sorry if it’s full of mistakes, I’ll fix them when I get home tonight. So enjoy my absolute favourite au to date.
> 
> I do not own one piece  
> Pls do not sue me Oda

‘This has Luffy written all over it’ Sanji thought, pulling his robe tighter around himself. It was three in the morning; all Sanji wanted to do was have a nice cup of tea before heading off to bed after a long night at work but no, somebody had to set off a he fire alarm in the building. Now everyone is out on the front lawn, waiting for the fire people to show up so they can turn off that God forsaken alarm and Sanji is going to strangle Luffy when he gets the chance.  
“Hey, Sanji!” Usopp called out for him, dragging a sleepy Kaya by the hand towards him. “Know what’s going on?”  
“My money is on Luffy setting fire to something,” Sanji grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Close, apparently Luffy burnt eggs and it set off the fire alarm,” Robin suddenly interjected, followed by her husband who for once was wearing pants.  
“Are you for fuckin-“

  
“-I’M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY LUFFY!”

  
Sanji stopped what he was saying and looked over towards the yelling. There he saw Luffy currently being strangled by the very attractive new neighbour that Sanji had a crush on since he moved into the complex. Just as he thought his day couldn’t get any better-slash-worse, he realised that his hot neighbour was in nothing but his boxer briefs, out in the 10 degree cold. Sanji nearly had an aneurysm; he could see the deep scar on his chest and his well-sculpted muscles in the dim lights of the streets and his very defined quads and butt weren’t helping the nosebleed currently sitting in his nose.  
“Are you wishing that was you being choked by Zoro?” Usopp whispered in his ear, knowing that only Sanji could hear it. Sanji snapped out of his thoughts quickly and proceeded to kick Usopp square in the stomach.  
“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LONG NOSED FREAK!” Sanji snapped. This is the worse day of his life. Kaya rolled her eyes and went to help her fiancé up off the ground while Robin and Franky went and mingled with other neighbours. Sanji looked back over at poor Luffy still being man handled by Zoro.  
“I said I was sorry,” Luffy whined, he turned his head slightly and caught Sanji’s eyes. “Oh hey, Sanji,”

He was going to kill that kid. Sanji stormed over towards Luffy and jabbed his finger in his chest. “You do this to me again and I will fillet you,”  
“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGISE TO EVERYONE?!” He complained, going limp in Zoro’s hands.  
“UNTIL YOU STOP DOING DUMB SHIT LIKE THIS EVERY WEEK!” Zoro snapped, dropping Luffy on the ground. “I’m sick of looking at your face, go annoy someone else,”  
Luffy scurries away, toward his brothers who seemed to be the only ones not pissed off with him, leaving Zoro and Sanji alone together.

Sanji swears if he has to stare at an almost naked Zoro any longer, he’s going to die. So he takes off his robe and shoves it into Zoro’s chest.  
“Here, it’s cold and you’re not really dressed for it,” Sanji mumbled feeling his cheeks flush violently and finding a very interesting spot on the ground to stare at. He then feels the robe leave his hand but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Zoro.  
“Thanks...,” Zoro mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “I just got out of the shower when the alarm went off, this was all I had in my bathroom,”  
Sanji chuckled lightly and looked up from staring at the ground to meet Zoro’s face. The robe didn’t really fit him properly but it was better than him standing out in the front yard in his underwear.  
“Yeah, on behalf of the building we apologise for Luffy. He’s a sweet kid and he means well but sometimes we want to push him into oncoming traffic,” Sanji jokes, causing Zoro to let out a soft laugh.  
“Yeah, as much as I wanted to kill him just then, him and his brothers have been super nice and making me food since I don’t really have time to cook,” Zoro shrugged as Sanji’s head snapped straight.

This man. This strong, sexy, beautiful man has been eating whatever the hell Ace and Sabo have been giving him. Why did no one tell Sanji, the gourmet chef, that this man was not having proper meals?  
“You know, I could always make you something... I-I am a chef by trade,” Sanji suggested shyly and he swears he saw Zoro blush slightly.  
“I mean yeah- um, cool- I’m free Friday?”  
“And I have the night off Friday, so it’s a date,” Sanji smiled, scratching the back of his head.  
Zoro couldn’t hold back his grin. “Yeah, I guess it is,”

Sanji thought he could look at that face forever, he was almost thankful Luffy set off the fire alarm. In the distance, he could see Usopp and Robin giving him a smirk but he didn’t really care, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me in your local garbage disposal unit pls and thank you.  
> Hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think. As always,
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> ST <3


End file.
